


The King Returns

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Don't Even Know, Love, Romance, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Before Noctis was taken away, you two got along well just like friends would. Or you thought. Needless to say he cared for you deeply, you might be a little clueless on how he feels truly about you.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The King Returns

You haven’t seen Prompto over a month, you two decide to get together. Regardless your journey with the guys. You miss Noctis the most. You never told him about your true feelings, because that would be silly. You had no chance with a Prince. Plus, he was destined to marry Lady Lunafreya. If she had lived, he would be with her so why would you tell him? 

Things have changed though, in the dark times. You feel the most alone. You barley speak to the guys anymore. You cut off almost all contact other then hanging out with Iris when you two go demon hunting. She’s like a best friend, you two share a lot together including you both cared deeply for Noctis. 

Before Noctis was taken away, you two got along well just like friends would. Or you thought. Needless to say he cared for you deeply, you might be a little clueless on how he feels truly about you.

You joined the guys on their trip, after Cor recruit you from the Glaives. You have a fighting skill with your staff. You were drafted because you were the best healer. They needed you, once you got settled in knowing the guys more. They felt like family. 

You enjoyed watching the way happiness spread across Noctis’ face when he got to go fishing. How you miss those days. How you miss his voice; everything.

You met up with Prompto at Hammerhead nearby the garage. Just enough to be alone to catch up on things.

“So how’s everything been going Y/N?” Prompto asked leaned up against the back building.

“Oh you know peachy, what about you? Anything new, ever got Cindy’s attention yet?” You asked folding your arms, leaning against your motorcycle.

“Oh yah totally.” Prompto rolled his eyes blowing raspberries.  
“As if—“ he mumbled.  
He looked at you and sighs.

“You know if Noct never comes back...if there was one person to trust to have any relationship it would be you.” Prompto blurted blushing. He rubs his goatee with his right hand.

“Prom...I appreciate the kind gesture...but...” You whisper feeling a little uneasy about this. You trusted Prompto, what if he was correct? You didn’t feel that way towards him like you did toward your Prince; should say King now.

“I know ridiculous to ask right?” Prompto laughed nervously. 

“Not really, just you know how I felt about him...” You leave your words trailing off.

“Yeah yeah, waste your time more on him“ Prompto blurted.

“Sorry didn’t mean for that to sound so cruel. If he did come back would you tell him? 

“Maybe...I don’t know. I’m sure he’d still have to find someone royalty to marry.” You sighed heavily. 

“Tell him anyways! At least for yourself, you never know.” Prompto rolled his shoulders.

“Wait—do you know something that I don’t?”

“Let’s just say, I saw the way Noct looked at you, just because he didn’t come out and tell me he liked you doesn’t mean he doesn’t. He use to say you were pretty.” Prompto stared at you.

You feel your cheeks flush, your heart begins to pound heavily in your chest. 

“Really?!” 

“Uh huh, look just do it you never know. I gotta go sorry for the um awkward conversation earlier.” Prompto pushed himself off the building.

“Okay...see you later...don’t worry about it.” You gave the blonde a wave with a faint smile. Your heart won’t stop pounding. 

Your phone began to ring. 

“Hello, Ignis?” You speak hearing the advisor.

“Are you in Hammerhead?” Ignis asked. 

“Yeah, just met up with Prompto.” You replied, noticing a hint of excitement in his voice.

“You two stay there, our King has returned! Gladio and I are on our way.” 

You can’t speak, your legs feel jelly. Excitement washes over you with tons of emotions. Your hands trembled, you feel like your world is spinning. Your vision is blurry, you see Prompto running to you with excitement. 

“Y/N he’s back! I can’t believe it!” Prompto grabbed your shoulders, bringing you out of daze.

“I can’t believe it either!” You say with a happy sob.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s has been ten years, today marks the day Noctis has been gone into the Crystal. All the events in the game unfolds the same way except Noct lives in this story.


End file.
